


Illicit Quality (Reader POV)

by UmbraEmber



Series: Smutty One Shots (Reader POV) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, F/M, Healing Sex, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraEmber/pseuds/UmbraEmber
Summary: You don’t know how to answer. Not exactly. If you’re too enthusiastic, will he be offended? If you’re cautious, will he think you’re uninterested? You settle for something you hope is in between.“It’s a little out there, isn’t it?”Your husband takes you to see some sort of sex teacher-counselor-person. Who just happens to be war-hero former-professor Remus Lupin. Who just so happens to know exactly what you need.(I’ll be posting the same work but with ships in third person for those who prefer it!)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Series: Smutty One Shots (Reader POV) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197641
Kudos: 9





	Illicit Quality (Reader POV)

“He’s supposed to be the best,” Dan argues, shuffling the papers in his hands before dropping them against the desk. “Look, I’m desperate here. Please. I want to make this work. Make our marriage work.”

“Is it not working already?” Your voice is hard. You don’t mean to be so sensitive but you can’t help it. It’s late and he’s off to his night shift and it’s really not the best time for this conversation. But you’ve caught him with the papers now and there’s no way to pretend you haven’t. No way to pivot away from the brewing fight. “Sorry, Dan. I didn’t realize this marriage was such a failure.”

“That’s not it.” His eyes are pleading, eyebrows upturned. His bottom lip presses out, wet and red. “I just want to be better. I want to be better for you.” 

You take his shaking hands and pull him closer, press your hips to his. “You’re already perfect for me. Or else I wouldn’t have married you, remember? We did that whole vow thing. Forever and always. You have to trust my judgment.”

“I don’t make you come.”

He blurts it out and you drop his hands, romantic platitudes failing you. 

“Dan—” You can’t say anything more. What is there to say? He spoke the truth. And you’d be lying if you said it didn’t matter. 

“It’s okay. I don’t, I mean, it’s not... I just don’t know what to do. And he’s a professional. He comes highly recommended.” 

“And how’s he going to help me come?” Your voice is rising. All those feelings of failure and embarrassment churning inside you. 

You want to come for Dan. He’s your husband and he’s a good man. A kind, hardworking man and you love him. These are the things you tell yourself at night after he rolls over, back sweaty and face red, and the frustration threatens to crest over into resentment. He’s a good man. And you hate that you can’t come from a good man’s touch. You’ve tried everything. Every kinky book. Every scrap piece of advice from your well-meaning friends. For goodness’ sake, you even have every  _ Witches After Dark _ columnists’ name imprinted in your mind. Nothing has worked. “What is he exactly? Because you  _ said _ he was a couples’ counselor.” 

“He’s kind of a teacher, really.” Dan rubs the back of his neck in that way you’d usually find adorable and you want to soften for him, you do. 

But the conversation has you on edge so instead you scowl. “A teacher?

“Look, just read the papers and we can talk tomorrow morning when I get back? I have to go.”

“Okay,” you say even though you have no intention of reading the papers, “okay. Have a good night at work. Don’t let the Nargles bite.” You press a kiss to his forehead as he rushes out the floo to the Ministry. 

You had no intention of reading those papers. But as the evening wears on and you move around your apartment, you keep returning to his study to glance at them. Soon, you run out of reasonable distractions and just as you’re about to dust the fireplace, you sigh, throw down your wand and stalk back to his study.

“I read the papers,” you say when he returns.

“And?” He drops his briefcase to the floor and shrugs off his robe before glancing up. “What did you think?”

You don’t know how to answer. Not exactly. If you’re too enthusiastic, will he be offended? If you’re cautious, will he think you’re uninterested? You settle for something you hope is in between. 

“It’s a little out there, isn’t it?”

“We’re not as prudish as the muggle world,” he says with a shrug and you want to snap something back but you have to admit it’s true. You wouldn’t have half the conversations with your muggle parents as Dan has had with his distinctly odd and entirely magical parents. “It’s not that unusual.”

“But he’s going to have sex with me?”

“With us. In a way. Really, it’s more  _ for _ us. He’ll teach us through it, guide us. But we won’t go unless you’re one hundred percent sure. Unless you really want to.” 

“I want to.”

***

“So is it…  _ Professor _ Lupin?” You ask tentatively. 

A wince ripples across his face and he shakes his head. “Lupin is fine. I haven’t been a Professor for a long time now.” 

You squirm a little on the grey sofa, your faux pas throwing you off, and pull your skirt down over the curve of your thighs. Dan’s hand reaches out to soothe you, rub against your forearm, but even that touch seems illicit here. Lupin smiles warmly but narrowly. Cautiously. 

“You both signed the paperwork?” He asks, rolling his sleeves up his scarred arms. Your eyes linger there, on the blonde, almost translucent hair that catches in the sunlight coming through the window. 

There’s only two windows and two doors in his office. You’d been ushered in after a brief wait in another equally small room staffed by an old woman who smelled of moth balls and a faint hint of liquor. Lupin wasn’t like you’d imagined. Neither was his office. You weren’t sure what you were expecting after reading through those papers but Lupin was certainly not it. 

“We did,” Dan says. “And did the spells.”

“And took the potion,” you mutter. 

Lupin nods and unbuttons his collar. He’s tall and lean, and fairly older than you and Dan. His brown hair is messy and streaks of grey run through it. He’s undeniably handsome with piercing green eyes and a pleasant softness to his sharp features from age. Thin scars run over his face and arms and you wonder where they end. His body is lean and muscular, the one part of him mostly untouched by his age. He’s dressed fairly casually, you notice, and he hasn’t bothered to shave. Or, he’s intentionally allowed his hair to grow out through that rough prickly stage to be softer. His facial hair, like his arm hair, is so pale you can’t be sure until you feel it. You squirm again. You’re already thinking about feeling his face. 

It’s only natural, you reassure yourself. That is why you’re here after all. You hadn’t made the connection, however, that the man you’d be seeing for “couples’ counseling,” as Dan had called it, would be the same legendary war hero Lupin you’d heard about. He had that look to him. A sadness of a man who’d seen too much. A softness of a man who had loved and lost. 

“Tell me, why are you here?”

You want to disappear. Or stand up and straighten your skirt and walk right out. But like Dan, you’re desperate. You want to be able to come. Fuck, you want it more than anything. You look straight at Lupin. “My husband can’t make me come.”

He doesn’t even have the decency to flinch. “I see.” You expect him to turn to Dan but he keeps his focus on you. “And you are sexually attracted to men?”

You feel indignation brimming in you. “I am married to one.”

He shrugs lazily. “That doesn’t mean you have to be sexually attracted to them.”

You know he’s right so you can only swallow your pride and nod. “Yes,” you say, “I am sexually attracted to men.”

“And you’re able to make yourself come?” 

He’s able to ask these questions without it feeling like an interrogation. Like this is just a casual “what gets you off” conversation between a few friends over drinks. Not two desperate adults sitting in a bit of a dingy office opposite a man they’d never met before. You nod again. “Yes. Not often, but I can.”

He finally looks at Dan. “So, you’re here to learn how to make your wife come?”

It’s Dan’s turn to squirm and you place a gentle hand on his thigh, mimicking the comforting gesture he gave you. “Yes,” Dan says. “I am.”

“And I have both of your explicit permissions to touch you? To touch both of you?”

You both nod silently.

“And you’ve read all the paperwork?” He asks again. “You’ve signed? And come up with a safe word?” 

“Coffee,” you offer. “We decided on… coffee.”

It all feels ridiculous. And you can’t wrap your mind around the fact you’re supposed to be having sex with Lupin any moment now. Having sex with him while he teaches your husband how to fuck properly. It’s all so mortifying. A red heat travels across your cheeks and down your neck.

“Now,” Lupin says softly, “there’s no need to be shy.” He pats the space on the worn sofa next to him. “Come, sit next to me.”

You rise on shaking legs and move to the other sofa. It’s not very long so there’s no escaping Lupin but you didn’t mean to sit quite so close. Your thigh presses against his. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, brushing your hair behind your ear. You know he’s paid to say it, paid to turn you on, but it still somehow feels good. “Gorgeous lips.” 

And then he’s kissing you. Like his voice and touch, his kiss is soft. He cups the back of your head and pulls you close, his other hand trailing around your waist. His tongue probes, asking for entrance, and you part your lips to allow him. When he breaks apart from you, he’s a little breathless. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

He glances up and you follow to see Dan sitting with wide eyes.

“You alright, Dan?” Lupin asks. 

Dan nods. Lupin watches him for a moment, taking in his expression and reaction and then turns back to you. 

“Come here,” he says again and this time he means his lap. You shift over so that you’re straddling him. Thankfully, your back is to Dan. You don’t want to think of him as you press against Lupin. “That’s a good girl.” 

The phrase feels dirty, somehow, but it runs right through you down to the rising pressure and heat between your legs. He notes your reaction with a smile. You know you’re already becoming wet for him. Who wouldn’t be? There was something raw and sexual about him. Even just the way his hands rub softly up and down your bare goosebump prickled arms feels sensual. You adjust your skirt but there’s no way to give yourself any decency. Your damp knickers are flush against his trousers.

“What do you like?” He asks in a soft murmur. “What gets you off?”

Your breath catches in your throat. You want to answer simply, with one word. He does. But instead you just shrug and look away from his sharp eyes down to his soft lips. You don’t even know what you’re supposed to say. Thousands of articles flitter through your mind. All those things you tried. All the frustration and pressure. 

“Let’s find out, hm?” His voice is lower. You can feel his cock hardening against you. “Say the word and I’ll stop. Coffee, right?”

You nod and his hands move from rubbing your arms. One goes up, to your neck where once again he holds the back of your head, and the other goes down, to your cool, bare thigh. 

“Good girl,” he says again. You can’t help but bite down on your lip. 

He’s barely done anything yet and already you feel the pressure becoming painful. You need him. You need him to do more.

And then, just for you because you’re sure Dan can’t hear, he leans in and whispers in your ear, “I bet your lips look beautiful around a cock, don’t they?” 

You can’t help but instinctively grind against his lap and he releases a soft groan.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good girl.”

You’re caught in a kiss with him again, your cunt throbbing against the thin fabric of your knickers. He pushes down through your shirt, past your bra, and cups your breast. You push harder against his chest. 

“Hm, you like that, do you?” He asks as he begins to massage your round, warm breast. “Like when I touch your tits?”

You gasp as he playfully pinches your nipple, but you nod. “Yes. Yes, I like it.” 

“And how do you feel?” Lupin asks Dan, looking over your shoulder. He pulls your hair over to one side and presses small kisses against your exposed skin as you settle in his lap and rest your hands against his strong shoulders. 

He slips your bra straps down and runs his hands down over your waist before he shifts a hand between your cunt and his pants and begins to undo his fly. You realize as Lupin’s hands run up your back and he begins to unhook your bra, Dan still hasn’t answered. You glance back. Dan’s face is contorting in what looks like a grimace. His hands are fists against his trousers and you can make out the beginnings of perspiration on his neck.

“Dan?” You ask. Your voice is already breathy. You can only imagine how flushed you must look. You’ve already soaked through your knickers and left a damp patch of Lupin’s trousers. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” 

You know it's a lie. And luckily Lupin does too. Or not luckily, you think. It is his job after all. You try to push that thought from your mind as you remember your proximity to the scruff on his cheeks and the scars that spread raised and white over his forehead and chin. As you take into account your misplaced bra, his undone fly, your ever rising skirt. And his hardening cock beneath you. You don’t want to think of him as just a professional doing his job. Not while you’re straddling him half-naked. 

“Dan, this is a safe place,” Lupin says softly. He’s pulling your damp knickers down your thighs even as you stay staring at Dan. “You can be honest. You must if you want me to help you. That’s why you’re here, remember? Now, tell me, do you want us to stop? Just say the word.”

“No,” Dan grits out. He can’t look at you. He’s staring at Lupin’s scruffy shoes. His face is tight and pained. “It’s just— I like it.”

A thrill runs through you. You notice the bulge in Dan’s trousers. Your husband is getting off on this, too. You’re wet for Lupin, and Dan’s growing hard for you. 

“You feel something else, though. Don’t you?” Lupin’s smooth voice makes you turn back to him. 

Your eyes lock and it’s like Dan isn’t there anymore. As though Lupin had asked you the question instead. As though his green eyes and his soft touch were all the room could hold. Everything else had to move to make room for his bright gaze. Your bare pussy grinds against his lap in a silent answer and he steadies your hips with his warm hands. Returning your answer with a silent warning. Be patient. 

“I feel shameful,” Dan says. His voice is coming out shaking. And you feel guilty for forgetting about him even for a moment. This is about the two of you. “I’m ashamed of how much I like it. I like watching her with you.”

“Come here,” Lupin murmurs softly. “Come touch your wife.” 

Your skirt has ridden up to your waist. Lupin moves you off of him in a single smooth movement. Everything about him is smooth. You awkwardly pull your skirt back down and shimmy it down over your hips to drop to the floor. You shed your shirt over your head as Dan approaches. It’s cruel of you, but you don’t want him to slow you down. Lupin was turning you on so fast and you were so ready for him to fuck you. But that wasn’t the point, you remind yourself. You’re here so Dan can learn. He’s probably already learned a day’s worth of lessons just in observation. He ought to have if he has been paying attention.

Lupin has also undressed. He grabs you and pulls you back down but this time so your back is against his bare chest. You settle into his lap as his hands move up and he begins to play with your breasts again. 

“She really responds to this,” he says to Dan. “Take off your clothes.” 

Dan undresses in front of you and your eyes linger on his body. You’ve always been attracted to him, of course. But, now, with another man’s hard cock pressing against your skin and warm hands massaging into your body, he seems even sexier than usual. 

“Kiss them,” Lupin instructs. “Worship them.”

That was it, you realize. Lupin’s softness, his serious gaze, his smoothness. It was worship. When he called you a good girl and it felt good and dirty, it was worship. Dan kneels in front of you. He begins to leave soft kisses on each breast even as Lupin continues to roll his warm hands over them. 

“She’s a good girl, isn’t she? And so fucking hot,” Lupin says into your ear, his voice raspy. He begins to kiss against your neck and you grind backwards into him. “I can’t wait to fuck her.”

“Oh, please,” you groan. You press your back against his warm chest in a pleading move. You need him to fuck you soon. You’ve never been so ready so quickly before. 

“She seems to like that too,” Lupin says, breathing against your wet neck. “Dan, look how she moves for me.” Dan obeys and leans back to stare at you. You squeeze your eyes closed so you don’t have to see the mixture of arousal and pain in his expression. “Look how your wife responds when I touch her, kiss her. I wonder how she’ll look when I fuck her?”

“Please,” you hear yourself saying again. You can’t help yourself. “Please.”

Lupin’s hands drop from your chest and run down the round curve of your stomach. “Please what?”

“More. Fuck me.”

One hand grasps the flesh of your hip while the other cups your wet cunt. 

“You’re so wet for me. Are you sure that’s what you want, though? You’re such a sweet, good wife. So pretty for your husband. So sexy. Are you sure you want another man to fuck you?” He pauses to suck against your neck and when he lifts up, his voice is a whisper. “Are you sure you want my cock to ruin your cunt?” 

“Yes! Yes!” You demand. You’ve never been one to be loud in bed before but you can’t help it, you’re growing impatient. “I want you to fuck me like the naughty girl I am. I want you to come inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and dirty in front of my husband.” 

The last part shocks even you and your eyes fly open. But Dan doesn’t look upset. His eyes have grown hooded and his posture relaxed. And you realize he’s fisting his cock in his hand. 

“Yeah?” Dan asks, his voice full. “You want to get fucked by him?”

You can’t reply as Lupin pushes your wet pussy lips apart and penetrates you with a single digit. You begin to bounce on it, automatically, naturally. “Yeah, she does. Look at her. She’s a little slut for me. My good fucking slut. I bet I could get her to come with just this finger fucking her,” he groans into your ear. “I don’t need to fuck her to teach you how to make her come.” And then he’s shifting you up. Aligning you with his throbbing cock. “But I want to fuck her. I need to.” And then he’s thrusting you down onto him and you’re arching your back, throwing your head back against his shoulder, crying out at the impact. 

His hand stays at your cunt and he begins to work three fingers flat and hard against your clit. 

“Watch how fast she comes for me,” Lupin grinds out. “Watch how quickly your wife comes around my cock.”

It’s not possible, you think. It shouldn’t be. Not for you. But he’s taking you there already. You can feel the pressure building. You’re so hot. Burning up. Burning around his fullness. You have no control as he fucks up into you, his hands grasping your tits for leverage. 

“I’m going to fuck her so hard, she’ll be begging for more,” Lupin says between gasps. He sounds more aggressive than he did before. More in control. “I’m going to worship her like the good girl she is. Going to fuck her so hard, she realizes how fucking hot she is, how hard she makes me. The minute you walked into the room,” he says, switching erratically from talking to Dan to you, “I couldn’t wait to fuck you. I knew you were going to be a tight cunt, so fucking hot, so tight, so soft. I knew you’d come for me. I knew you’d come as I fucked you in front of your husband.”

And with his words, you do come. You’re squeezing so tight and hard around him, involuntary spasms rocking through you. You’re not sure but you think he comes too, a long groan in your ear as he grips your hair into his fist and pulls. You fall back against his shoulder and take shuddering breaths. 

“She has a praise kink,” Lupin explains to Dan, his voice a little breathless. “She likes it when you talk, when you’re verbal. Did you see how she came at what I said?”

“It took you five minutes to find that out,” Dan says, clearly dismayed. “All that time I should’ve been talking during sex and I never knew?”

You can hear the smile in Lupin’s voice. “Well now you do. You must pay attention to her and what she responds to,” he continues. “Today she’s with another man, tomorrow with you she might respond differently to different things. The husband lines might not work for you, for instance. Although, they might if you’re role playing. Hey you,” he says into your ear, “don’t fall asleep on me, now.”

He bucks up into you, playfully, and you realize he’s still hard. You also realize your eyes have closed. You try to force them to open. Dan’s sitting on the floor in front of you, cock soft, traces of his wetness on his thigh. 

“Did you come?” You mumble, trying to sit up. “Mm.” You can’t help your moan as Lupin bucks up into you again.

“Yeah,” Lupin says as his thrusts grow faster, answering your question that was meant for Dan, fucking your body that was meant for your husband. You twist over to look at him. What started out playful has turned serious as he looks into your glazed-over eyes. His own are watching you with intensity. “Yeah, I came inside your pretty cunt. But I’m still hard for you. You make me so fucking hard.”

“Well, we’ve cracked it, haven’t we? I get the general idea,” Dan offers feebly. “We’re done here?”

“You pay by the hour,” Lupin answers, even as he’s increasing the speed of his thrusts and refusing to break eye contact with you.

And you realize he’s not done with you yet. 

He lifts you up and you feel his cock slip out. His cum follows and trails down your inner thigh. He grabs a blanket and throws it on the floor, grabs you and pushes you onto all fours. You’re more awake now but there’s still a hazy sleepiness to your movements. He scoots behind you and easily slides back in, the last of his cum squeezing out of you. And now you’re fully awake. 

“Do you want to stop?” Lupin asks, after he’s already got you ready for him, after he’s already back to thrusting in you. He stops moving when you don’t answer and you release an involuntarily whine. “Do you want to go home right now?”

You shake your head, hair flying around your red cheeks. You know this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. You know you’ve already come and that was the entire point. And you’ve figured out what it is you like, right? But still, you can’t help but answer truthfully. “I want more. More, please, more.”

“Dan? You still think we’re done here?”

Dan must shake his head or shrug, you’re not sure which because he’s behind you and you don’t want to move to check. The only move you make is the circling of your hips to remind Lupin that you’re ready and waiting.

Lupin rests his hands on your rounded hips to steady you, groaning again, digging his fingers in. “Fuck, you feel good. You gonna fuck me like that? You gonna move those pretty hips for me?” 

You do as you’re asked and thrust back into him. 

“I’m going to fuck her again, and again,” Lupin grinds out. “I’m going to make her come over and over.”

He takes over and you’re bouncing back and forth from the force of his thrusts. It’s hurting now but you don’t care. Your whole body is being pushed forward, his hands on your hips, digging and bruising into you, as he slams his cock into you with a punishing speed. 

Dan reaches over and touches your shoulder. You look up, sweat dripping down your forehead, and come to contact with his flaccid cock. You know he’s checking in on you, wanting to make sure you’re okay. He can see how brutally you’re being fucked. And when he sees your face, he can tell how much you like it. 

“Yeah,” Lupin groans, “touch your wife as I fuck her. Kiss him, baby, kiss him with your dirty mouth. Suck him. Suck his cock, like a good girl.” He’s released your hip and is stroking your hair with one hand and reaching down to rub your clit with the other, and you’re arching your back and then lifting a hand to take Dan’s soft cock. 

“You don’t have to,” Dan whispers. “I’ve already…”

But you know. You can taste it on him. You hollow out your cheeks and suck. 

“She wants to,” Lupin says, circling your clit harder and faster, “she wants to please you. To be a good bitch for you. A good dirty whore.” 

His words are throwing you over the edge again. You buck back into his thrusts but you’re uncoordinated, unable to match the power he has. Your thrusts seem like small jerks compared to the way he’s snapping back and forth. 

“She’s going to come again, she’s going to come around my cock. Have her suck you, Dan. Have your wife suck you as another man fucks her.”

Dan’s already hard in your mouth, his eyes closed, but you can’t focus on him or keep him for long as you’re bounced back and forth by Lupin’s sharp movements. All you can do is stick your tongue out to lap sloppily at Dan’s cock. He moves forward, pushes past your lips, which you’re quick to wrap around your teeth, and holds your head with his hands. He’s never been this dominant in bed, never pushed you one way or the other. Now he holds your head steady as he fucks into your mouth. You look up at him, drool slipping out of the corner of your mouth, eyes still half-open, and you see Dan’s eyes are carefully watching you, his mouth gritted in pleasure. You see the veins of his forearms and the sweat running down his neck. And you come again around Lupin. 

And still Lupin isn’t done with you. He flips you over onto your back, pulling you away from Dan, your clit still throbbing, and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder. He enters you with a groan. It’s as though he doesn’t want to give you up. You briefly wonder if he shouldn’t pass you over to Dan, so he can watch how the two of you are together and give you notes. The papers said something about that. But it’s only a brief thought because it’s hard to think anything at all with how he’s thrusting into you again.

He slows and softens. You’re so sore, so raw, the slow fuck feels even more intense than the pounding. You manage to open your eyes and you see the way he’s looking at you and you wonder if it wasn’t jealousy that made him pull you from Dan. The thought spikes heat into your cunt. And that’s what does it.

“I can’t,” you moan, “no more, I’m too sore.”

Lupin pulls out of you with a pop and even that feels like too much. You wonder if he couldn’t have stayed inside you forever. 

“Come with me,” he says to Dan, breathlessly, “come on your wife’s face with me.”

You alternate between their cocks, sucking and licking. Lupin comes first, releasing hot, white cum over your cheeks when you’re preoccupied with playing with Dan’s balls. Some of the cum lands near your lips and you release Dan so you can lick at it. You use a finger to swipe the rest of it across your face into your mouth, your other hand finishing pumping Lupin’s cock, and then you suck the finger clean. Dan comes next, impatiently using his own hand, onto your breasts. You raise your hands to massage it into them.

“Thank you,” you moan for them. “Thank you for coming on me.”

And Dan falls to his knees. “That is the hottest fucking thing—”

But Lupin still isn’t done and you wonder what potions he must’ve taken to stay so hard and to come so often, and if he’ll send you home with some. 

He pushes you onto your back and kneels on either side of your stomach. He slips his impossibly hard cock between your wet breasts and begins to slide back and forth, using Dan’s cum as lubricant. 

“Every part of you is perfect,” he says. “Look at these tits. So fucking perfect.”

You raise your hands to push your breasts together for him, and he moans his thanks over the slick sound of his cock thrusting, before bending over and half-whispering and half-groaning in your ear. 

“I want you to be mine. I want to keep you and fuck you and make you come every day. I have so many things I want to do to you.”

Dan lies down next to you and presses his fingers against your pulsating cunt, his other arm lifting up your head. You turn to him and give him sloppy kisses on his chest, his neck, his cheek. Your pussy hurts less with him holding you. Cradling you. 

“I want that, too,” Dan says in rapture against your lips, “I want you to be fucked by him. I want you to come for him over and over.”

“Fuck me,” you cry, “Lupin, fuck me now.”

“Aren’t you done, baby?” He asks, even as he’s shifting down to your cunt. “Didn’t I fuck you hard enough, yet? ‘Cause this is going to hurt.” 

You raise your hips and he slides in while Dan is still rubbing hot, tight, hard circles against your clit and kissing your neck. Lupin drops his head down to your breasts and sucks and licks. Both of them are worshiping you and it’s too much. It does hurt but the pain only adds to the intensity of the pleasure. Or the pleasure is why you’re hurting. You’re not sure. Maybe you only hurt so badly because it feels so good. 

“Your pussy is so hot and so tight,” Lupin groans. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“You have no idea how sexy you look,” Dan whispers. “No idea how fucking hot you are. Look at those tits, look at how good they look, how they look when he touches them. Look at how he fucks you. Just look at what you’re  _ doing  _ to him.”

Dan pushes himself against your thigh and you feel his hard, warm length. He begins to make small, jerking movements, like he’s going to get himself off again against your leg. Or like he’s so turned on, he can’t help himself but try to relieve some of the pressure. You don’t know how it’s possible, but when you look down and see Dan’s hand on your clit and Lupin’s cock driving in and out of you, when Dan sucks on that spot below your ear and Lupin traces circles around your nipple with his tongue, somehow you come again. Hot, red pleasure rips out from your center and down your thighs and shoots up your stomach. You’re screaming, you know you are. It’s too much. You bury your head into Dan’s shoulder and bite down on him to muffle the sound. Good and bad, pleasure and pain. Pure relief. 

Lupin comes too. Straight into your sore, tight pussy with a long, deep groan. 

***

Lupin doesn’t ask how it was, or if you enjoyed yourself. He knows you did. Everything he did was a response to what you liked. You wonder what experience other couples get, how he adjusts for them. Something like jealousy spikes in your stomach but it doesn’t last. You’re too satiated. 

“Now,” Lupin says, immediately back to being professional, as though he hadn’t just given you the best fuck of your life. He hands you both vials of potions. “I’m a firm believer in aftercare. It’s something commonly practiced in BDSM communities but not exclusively. It’s especially useful after an experience like the one we’ve all just had.”

“I’ve heard of it,” you mumble, brushing your messy hair behind your ear and taking a sip of the potion. It had come up in all those books and articles you’d devoured trying to reach that epic high Lupin had brought you to in one day. The potion seems to be taking effect as the pain between your legs is already subsiding. An image comes to you of Lupin pouring it into your mouth as he fucks you, removing the pain of his cock even as he pounds it into you. You try to push the image away. It’s over now. “Showing affection and love to your partner after an intense sexual experience.”

“Exactly.” Lupin holds you by the waist and turns you to Dan. His hands are enough to spark desire in your spent, soothed body. “It looks differently for every couple. But show him. Show him you love him, however feels right for you.” 

You know why Dan’s the focus. You’ve just been fucked hard. You’ve been taken to the peak and crashed back down around another man’s cock. And Dan had been sweet and kind. He was a good man, after all. But it must be hard for him. To see his wife receiving that kind of pleasure from another man. To see his wife able to come so easily for another man’s hands. 

You drop to your knees and lift Dan’s half-hard cock. He looks away, almost embarrassed. You begin by pressing soft kisses against his velvet soft skin. Delicate kisses. Reassuring. You shift over to the soft hair at his thighs, side to side, growing faster, before looking up at him with a smile. He gives you a smile in return but it’s soft, almost invisible. He’s nervous, you realize. Probably wondering if he can live up to what you’ve just had. And you want to please him, to show him that he’s still your man. Your hands run down the sides of his smooth thighs and back over the tops, relishing in the feel of him. You press your lips to his now fully hard cock and pop it into your ready, wet mouth. 

“I love you, Dan,” you murmur, alternating between sucking and stroking, pressing the spit over the fat head and running your tongue over the vein at his base. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, mouth parted, and you remember the moment you fell in love with him. He looks vulnerable here, his eyelids translucent and his cheeks coral pink. “I love you.” 

And then it’s as though it’s just the two of you in the room, as though Lupin isn’t there. Although he is. In every loving, reverent touch, and in the blissful softness resting over your body. All the resentment and envy gone. You rise and lower yourself on Dan, your soaking lips easily parting, some of Lupin’s cum slipping down Dan’s shaft as you’re penetrated. The potion has numbed some of the feeling but the pleasure is there. You wonder if its the same for him. The strange numbness. You begin to ride Dan the way you rode Lupin. His eyes open. There’s an intensity in them you haven’t seen before. A longing. There’s nothing numb about him. He reaches down with one hand and rubs against you. His other is massaging your breasts, alternating between them. 

“That’s it,” he says, “that’s my girl.”

You arch into his touch and his words. He’s going to do it, he’ll be able to pull you back there, you think with a hazy smile. He’s never talked to you like this before when it was just the two of you.

“Harder,” you demand. Already you can see how Lupin has changed you, how he’s changed both of you. Or maybe he’s just revealed what was already there. “Fuck me harder. Pound me!”

And he obeys. His thumb rubs harder and faster as he grasps your neck for leverage and he pounds up into you. You’re being bounced into the air by his movements.

“I can’t,” he gasps, “I’ll come. I’ll come too soon. You feel too good.”

He moves his hand back down to your breast as he settles into a softer rhythm. His face is tight, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth gritted in pleasure. You take over, bouncing up and down on him, rolling your hips. It’s like his mouth can’t close, his eyes can’t open, his hand against your breast can’t stop pressing, squeezing, rubbing. And his other hand can’t stop the fervent circling against your clit. 

You press your chest up to him and moan. “Please,” you beg, unashamed of your need, “play more with my tits. More.”

He lowers his mouth to one of your nipples and sucks, hard. He brings a hand up to cup the other breast, rolling his thumb over the peaked nipple softly, brushing against the sides. The simultaneous sensations collide and all you can feel is red hot pleasure. His tongue slips between his swollen lips and he runs wet circles around each of your nipples, in turn. Before both of his hands clasp a breast each and he presses his face between them, as though he wants to melt into you, push so hard against you. You move your hips in a circular motion to match his movements. His thumbs are rubbing against a nipple each, his warm hands cupping you, his tongue wet and hard against your skin.

“Fuck,” he groans, breaking away from your glistening chest, “fuck, yes. Fuck.” And, as though he’s mimicking Lupin, he adds “good girl. Your tits are too fucking sexy. Remember how he played with them? How I came on them? How he fucked them? You’re so fucking sexy. Such a good girl for me. Ride me, baby, fuck me.”

Your cunt pulses around his cock as you come. Dan groans and collapses against your chest, thrusting up hard again and again, his hands slipping around your back to pull you close, as though he wants you to become one, to pull you into him the way you’ve pulled his cock into you. You’re still coming, or it feels like you are. You can’t tell anymore. Everything is so intense. You’re thrumming with pleasure. 

“You feel so good. So hot and tight. The best fucking pussy I’ve ever had.” You rock hard against him at his words, bouncing with renewed energy, your clit rubbing against his cock. You want him to be proud of you, to look at you the way Lupin does. And you realize he is. He’s looking at you like you’re his Goddess. Like you’re his savior. He’s learned how to worship you. His grip tightens on your thighs, gripping your soft flesh and pressing his fingertips into you. 

“My neck,” you moan. “Kiss my neck.”

He drops his gaze to suck on your neck and whispers in your ear, blowing cool air against your hot, wet skin. “Yeah, just like that? I wish you knew how beautiful you look. ‘Cause you look so hot riding me. Like a beautiful slut. My gorgeous fucking whore.” And then his thrusts become even harder, which you didn’t know was possible, his grip tight bordering on painful, and his teeth graze the sensitive skin beneath your ear. And your husband is fucking you like you’ve only just met. Like you need to press so hard into each other, fuck so hard against each other, that you’d never forget this wonderful stranger. This good man who fucks like a bad man. Fucks hard and dirty on another man’s sofa. Fucks another man’s come deeper inside you. He takes back over control. You can’t move your hips anymore, there’s no graceful rolling. All you can do is hold on to him as he fucks you hard and fast like you asked, at a punishing rate. Like he’s never fucked you before. He’ll come, you realize. He’s going to come inside you as he fucks up into you and you writhe around on top. 

“You like that? You like how I feel when you fuck me, you dirty girl? My beautiful slut. Yeah, you’re such a good girl. Fucking me like a bad girl. A dirty, naughty girl. Fuck, that’s what they say, isn’t it?” But you never learn what they say because his words fail him and all he can groan is “fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

Pleasure and pain. Good and bad. Pure relief. And you realize now you really are coming again as you reach another peak and roll over it. A cool calm runs down your lower back and over your thighs. You can’t tell if its the effect of the potion or the orgasm but it feels divine. Dan crumples under you, unable to withstand another round of your throbbing orgasm. He comes with a cry and holds his last thrust, his thighs clenched, the two of you pushed up off the couch. And then he drops down, taking you with him. You fall onto his chest and drop your head against his damp neck. 

“You did it,” you say with half a laugh and half a pant. “You fucking did it.”

He laughs as well, his body more relaxed underneath you than he’s been in months, years. Maybe ever. He cock softens and slips easily out. Even that movement leaves you feeling sensitive and sore. You feel like you need another potion already. Now your pleasure is falling away, you can feel the way your body has been used. But not by him. By yourself as you rode him over and over. Dan hadn’t made you come, you had come  _ with _ him. Maybe that had been the barrier all along. Maybe the pressure you’d placed on him to get you off, that resentment and frustration, had prevented you from reaching that precipice together, as partners. Maybe, you think, you had built it up so much, you’d chased it away. But by taking control and following only one thing, not the endless advice or articles, but that one thing, you had been able to bring yourself there. No expectations, no bizarre tricks, no memorizing moves. You had followed your own pleasure and your own inner voice and that alone. You shift to Dan’s side, his cum running down your inner thigh.

“Aren’t you glad you came?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

The pun spins you into a giggling mess and then you’re grasping his cheeks and kissing him again. “Thank you,” you murmur, pressing your damp forehead against his. “Thank you.” 

After you recover, the two of you magic yourselves into somewhat respectable states and pull your clothes back over your aching bodies. Lupin is already sitting on his sofa in his threadbare suit, his shoes back on, his tie around his collar but undone, and his scarred chest peaking through. He’s smiling like he’s proud of you. Like he’s the one you just sucked off. Once the thought enters your mind, you can’t escape it. Despite having just come twice around Dan, you still want to suck Lupin off, again. You want to have him come inside you again and again. You remember his words. You want to know all the things he’d do to you. And you realize you want to keep him, too.

You mostly just want to thank him but that illicit quality is back in the air now you’re all back in your clothes. And you’re thinking about ripping them off. You nod at him, shy and unsure. Lupin gives Dan another paper, this time detailing aftercare and the ways to communicate post-session. Dan reaches out a hand and he’s able to thank Lupin properly on your flustered behalf. 

“It was my pleasure,” Lupin says. “You two did brilliantly.” He pauses, as though he’s thinking over his words. After a moment, he presses his hand against Dan’s shoulder, his other reaching out for you. You take it and he pulls you closer. His voice lowers. “I haven’t had clients do that well in their first session in, well, ever. I think you’re both set if I’m honest. But if you ever do need me, even outside, well, even—you know.” There’s a shyness to his voice, to his tumbling over his words. His eyes connect with yours and he’s able to get the words out. “You know where to find me.”

You press a kiss against Lupin’s cheek, knowing now that even his stubble is soft. “We certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the second fic in my Smutty One Shot series!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I really appreciated the reception on my first fic! It can be a little nerve-wracking putting content like this out into the universe. 
> 
> I guess it turns out I don’t just survive on coffee. Kudos can be one of my five a day, right? 
> 
> Harry bloody Potter is up next. This Lupin fic will be posted in third person past in my other series once I’ve gone through and changed up all my tenses.


End file.
